


All Watchdogs look the same.

by secret170193



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shipping If You Squint, offended Peepers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret170193/pseuds/secret170193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually Lord Hater gave an exasperated groan, huffing at Commander Peepers.   <br/>"Ugh, who cares, all watchdogs look the same!"  <br/>He regretted his words almost instantly when Peepers' face switched from his original annoyance to horror and then pure fury.   <br/>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ALL WATCHDOGS LOOK THE SAME!?"</p>
<p>Lord Hater makes a serious blunder when he offends Commander Peepers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Watchdogs look the same.

Once again, Lord Hater found his Skullship under siege by the dreaded menace known as Wander. And by that, of course, he meant that the orange fuzzball was intent on spreading joy and love, and refused to leave. This naturally lead to a frenzied battle in the assembly hall which consisted of a few hundred Watchdogs attempting to catch Wander while avoiding Sylvia's fists. 

Lord Hater stood up on his stage by his podium and yelled out commands to his Watchdogs, Commander Peepers stood by his side correcting him every time. 

"On your right, Greg!" 

"Sir, that's Terry, and it's his left!" 

"Behind you, Westley!" 

"Sir! Westleys dead, that's Nigel!" 

Eventually Lord Hater gave an exasperated groan, huffing at Commander Peepers. 

"Ugh, who cares, all watchdogs look the same!" 

He regretted his words almost instantly when Peepers' face switched from his original annoyance to horror and then pure fury. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ALL WATCHDOGS LOOK THE SAME!?" 

The entire room went silent, every eye on Lord Hater, even those of Sylvia and Wander, all staring in shock. Hater looked back out over the crowd, looking baffled at how such a thing could be so shocking to them. 

"Well it's true!" 

And audible gasp came from across the room and Wander weaved through the crowd to Haters stage, jumping up next to him, giving him a waggle of his finger. 

"Lord Hater, you cannot just go around saying they're all the same, just look how individual they all are!" 

Hater looked out over the sea of eyes that Wander was waving his arms towards, still confused. Wander pulled out the remote to Hater's back screen from seemingly nowhere, bringing up the watchdogs staff profiles. 

"Look, see! There's Dave and Sally and Fred and Sebastian and Paul and Peter, dont get them mixed up just because they're twins, and Steve and-" 

Hater snapped to his senses and snatched the remote off Wander. 

"Get out, get out, get out!" 

Realising he was probably doing more harm than good, Wander held up his hands defensively, politely heading for the door where Sylvia stood snickering. 

"Okay okay, we're going... But you've gotta work on that temper, mister." 

After a few minutes, when Hater was certain they'd left, he let out a sigh of relief and dropped his frown. 

"Ugh thank goodness that's over!" 

He turned to look at Peepers, who was stood tensely, arms crossed, foot tapping, wearing a deep furious frown. Hater looked baffled, still unaware of the extent of his blunder. 

"What?" 

Peepers trembled a bit in anger, flailing his arms at the dumbstruck villain. 

"All watchdogs look the same? I suppose we all act the same too? All replaceable clones, hm? Anything one can do, all of them can do?" 

Hater blinked for a moment, wondering what the problem was. Surely if anything, that was a compliment, right? 

"Well... yeah. That's why I made an army of you guys." 

Peepers eye widened in sheer shock that Hater could be so ignorant and insensitive. He couldn't honestly think the watchdogs were an endless replaceable force of identically matched clones, could he? The look on Hater's face was all Peepers needed to confirm the answer to that question. The watchdog commander stormed off stage. 

"Fine! If that's the case then I supposed /any/ watchdog can do my job!" 

He took off his helmet, grabbing one from a nearby soldier and swapping them both roughly, almost causing the other watchdog to reel backwards in surprise. 

"There, Gary's your commanding officer now! Congratulations on the promotion, Gary!" 

Hater rolled his eyes, assuming Peepers was just being dramatic. 

"Come on, Commander Peepers, stop being so... ugh touchy. Just forget it or something." 

Peepers fixed his new soldier helmet in place, glaring at Hater as he headed for the door. 

"No, I won't! And don't call me Commander, from now on I'm just another watchdog to you!" 

Hater suppressed a wince as his ex-commander slammed the door shut, leaving Hater in the assembly hall with hundreds of eyes watching the reaction to his latest argument. He shook off the shock and glared at them. 

"Everyone back to work!" 

Lord Hater couldn't help a little smirk as the watchdogs scattered, the room emptying in seconds, save for one watchdog who now looked very similar to Peepers in his new helmet. Except for the way he held himself, with no confidence or bravado towards his leader. Hater sighed, realising that, until Peepers came to his senses, he'd have to play along and use Gary as his commanding officer.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hater found the next few days to be utterly infuriating, then all of a sudden very depressing. He found Gary to be completely incompetent, a terrible tactician and a spineless soldier that couldn't even stand up to him. Twice he'd deliberately pitched terrible ideas to his new commander and only been met with stuttering agreement, which only got worse when he pointed out that they were awful suicidal plans. 

He knew he had to find a way to get Peepers to take his job back, but he'd been avoiding the villain for days and Hater was beginning to think this wouldn't just blow over like he'd hoped. 

Eventually he realised that he'd have to either apologize or learn to live without his second in command. After kicking Gary out of his planning room again, Hater decided the latter wasn't an option. He wasn't the best villain, no matter what he said, and without Peepers it was hardly worth putting in the effort. He swallowed his pride and, in an attempt to make sure Peepers would stop avoiding him, called every watchdog on the ship to a formal assembly. If Peepers didn't show up, at least he'd be able to search an empty ship for him. 

Hater stood on the stage, drumming his fingers on the podium until all the watchdogs settled down. He looked away from the crowd for a moment as he attempted his apology. 

"I've called you all here for a few things... firstly to um... take back what I said before. Ya know, about you guys all being the same. I er.. probably shouldn't have said that. Secondly I'm officially demoting Gary." 

Hater paused as the mentioned watchdog cheered, dropping the commander's helmet as he rushed back into the crowd, clearly thrilled to be relieved of the stressful duties. 

"Ahem... anyway... I also wanted to... ap... apolo... ngh, come on Peepers, you know I'm terrible at these things!" 

Hater picked up the helmet and stepped into the crowd, walking straight up to one watchdog in the very middle of the crowd, holding out the helmet with what could only be described as a 'kicked puppy' expression. 

"Please forget what I said, I didn't mean it like that... I need you back..." 

Every watchdog watched on in awe as the watchdog Hater had picked stared up at him in a mixture of surprise and admiration. 

"Sir... you just picked me out of over a thousand watchdogs, might I add supposedly identical according to you.. How did you know it was me?" 

Hater frowned a little, pushing the helmet gently into Peepers hands. 

"What, you think I don't know my best fr... commander! Best commander!" 

Hater stumbled over his words to cover up his slip-up. Peepers wiped away a slight tear quickly, replacing his helmet with his old one, smiling up at Hater, reminded why he put up with the useless villain. 

"Well... you've got a long way to go, Sir, but I'll take it." 

Hater smiled down at his favourite watchdog until he realized that over a thousand eyes were still watching them, some wiping away tears of their own at the rare display of affection between the two. Suddenly feeling quite self-conscious, Hater clenched his fists, green lightning crackling for a moment. 

"E-everyone else, back to work! Now!" 

Peepers couldn't help a slight chuckle when the room cleared suddenly, patting Hater on the arm when they were finally alone. 

"Don't worry, Sir, I forgive you." 

Hater rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, not fond of looking too caring. 

"Yeah well... you're not just any old watchdog. You're like... my personal watchdog, yeah?" 

Peepers hid his embarrassment at the phrasing under his helmet. 

"I um, I think you mean personal assistant, Sir, but let's just stick with Commander for now."


End file.
